Marie's cannon
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Marie builds a cannon with a plan. Though of course she can't do it without her newest addiction that she has developed. Fat cigars. She still manages to look like a complete badass though especially with the cigar in her mouth. But will her go as planned or will something end up completely ruining it? Done as a requested story. Warning: There are hints of yaoi in this story.


Soft humming is heard along with the scraping of metal. Smoke comes from the lit tip of the tremendously fat cigar placed between clenched teeth.

Finally the humming starts and a females voice speaks pulling out the cigar after taking a puff. "Haha. It's coming together at least!" She places the cigar back into her mouth as she swaps her tools to a grinder using it to polish as she chuckles. "Lover boy it'll be your turn soon." Her chuckle grows darker and she continues with her project.

Two other women watch from the doorway at first silent as if not fully sure what to say only for them to turn to each other.

"She's been there a long time." May says glancing back to the other female. "I wonder what she's building. What do you think Lee?"

Lee frowns for it had seemed so obvious to her.

The metal cylinder tube, wood reinforced with metal base that is off to the side waiting for its other part and the flammable rope sitting off to the side.

The creator continues to puff from the cigar here and there as she works looking like a total badass. Her blue hair having a few strands fall out of place though the other continues to work her eyes narrowed in focus.

Lee looks back to the blonde standing next to her watching in fascination. "Whatever's going to happen I am so going to be there to watch it." She says as the edges of her lips pull upward into a sinister smile. "It's going to be awesome." She then can't help but chuckle only to turn away.

"Ooh! Then I want to see too!" May says turning to the other in excitement.

"Well for now we let Marie do her thing and we watch the results." Lee begins walking away with May following after her. She smiles remembering her little comment earlier.

You want your message to get across? You gotta show him you mean business and paint him red.

She was rather liking how things were now unfolding.

Marie puts down the grinder when done and looks at the cylinder tube that she has jut made, with a wide smirk on her face. Her teeth helping to hold the cigar in her mouth. "Lover boy needs to learn his place after all." She manages to say without really opening her teeth enough to dropping her cigar. She doesn't exactly remember when she had picked up the habit of smoking cigars or even why she did but she couldn't find the strength to care at the moment. Her strength has to be put into her plan as she wants it to work in the way that she wants it to.

The next day…..

Marie has the cannon strapped to her with rope as it moves on its wheels as she pulls it along. He digs a new cigar out of her pocket bringing it to her mouth then she grabs a lighter lighting said cigar. She hardly thinks about doing it and doesn't care what other people might say about her new addiction.

Lee and May come up to walk on either side of her.

"Hey Marie." Lee greets. "Where you shooting that cannon?" She asks.

Marie's lips twitch upwards into a smirk as she holds her cigar in place with her teeth. "Straight at lover boy."

"Can we come?" May asks with a big smile on her face.

Marie glances to the other with a slight frown. "Of course. One of you is going to light the fuse." She confirms then she turns back to where she is going only for her smirk to widen as she spies her target. She slows to a stop and her sisters come to a stop after taking a few steps ahead of her only to glance back to her. "There he is girls. Lover boy standing all on his lonesome." She chuckles and takes a slight puff from her cigar as the other two turn to look.

There stands Kevin kind of under a tree alone and he hasn't seemed to have noticed the three sisters yet as he seems to be waiting for someone watching one specific direction most of the time. He also does glance down every now and again and his ginger hair sticking out of his hat waves even the slightest with each movement.

Marie unhooks the cannon from her then she grabs a blue and black flame helmet that was attached to the base putting it on her head. "Alright ladies." She says turning to the other two pausing only to take a puff from her cigar then she resumes talking with the cigar placed currently in her hand. "It's show time."

The other two laugh in excitement upon hearing this as their smiles match that of Marie's as they all are quite sure that they will enjoy this.

Marie secures the helmet wanting to make sure she hits Kevin with it when she hits him instead of it flying off. She hands Lee her lighter while narrowing her eyes at Kevin after making sure that her cigar is being held in her mouth. "Once I'm in then light me up." She says in which Lee grins.

"With pleasure." Lee responds.

Marie turns and clenches the cigar tightly in her teeth not feeling like putting it down in this time. She climbs into the cannon's barrel after making sure that it is aimed for Kevin. Her body presses against the cannon's walls that are around her but she knows that it isn't enough contact to truly screw this up. She can't stop grinning and she manages to call to her sister while keeping the cigar in her mouth. "Alright! Light him up!"

"Okay!" Lee lights the lighter then she puts the flame to the flammable rope lighting it then she puts out the flame on the lighter moving it away. She and May turn smiling as they wait to watch how this will play out.

The flammable rope burns quickly with a sparkler like sound and Marie's heart skips a beat in adrenaline and anticipation.

Marie chuckles softly only to whisper to herself. "You're mine now."

The cannon fires sending Marie rocketing through the air straight towards Kevin head first.

May and Lee ooh with amazement and they anxiously await impact.

Marie smirks not really being able to see where she is going but she has a good feeling about this. She is leaving a trail of smoke and ash in her wake from her fat cigar.

Suddenly May and Lee gasps as they notice something however they know that they can only watch the events about to unfold before their very eyes. They stare in fear and horror at what's about to happen.

Marie collides with someone's body knocking them to the ground and she does a flip as she flies past them only to land on her feet. She skids along the ground with her shoes making a trail of disturbed dirt and grass in her wake. "Haha! I did it! How'd you like that lover… Boy…" She turns around expecting to see Kevin on the ground preferably in pain but what she sees makes her mouth flap open causing her cigar to tumble to the ground instantly forgotten. "… No…" She gasps and slightly shakes her head and she stares at the body on the ground in horror as what she did sinks into her mind.

"EDD!" Kevin races over to the boy who is now laying on the ground. He had moved back a few steps when the other arrived allowing him under the tree's shade. He wanted to make sure that the other didn't fret about sunburn or something after all. He falls to his knees not caring about any grass stains he probably has just given himself and he reaches towards the other pulling him close. He holds the other in his arms with most of his body being cradled by the ginger.

Edd's head is resting on Kevin's torso and his own torso is mostly placed on Kevin's lap. His legs and slightly bent at the knees as he lays there with his eyes closed.

Kevin isn't even sure if the other is conscious right now.

Marie rips off her helmet tossing it off to the side as she rushes towards the two. "Oh no!" She stops kind of by the two males keeping her gaze focused right on Edd. She begins to reach out towards the other but Kevin pulls Edd just slightly away protectively. She turns to look at the ginger only to be met with watery glaring green eyes.

"I think you've done enough." Kevin says with venom in his voice.

Marie's eyes narrow at him. "But-" She begins however Kevin doesn't let her finish whatever it is that she was going to say.

"No!" Kevin snaps harshly. "Look at him! Look at what you did!" He glances to Edd as a few tears escape rolling down his face. "He's hurt and it's all your fault. No one else is to blame except for you." He tilts his head down casting his eyes into shadows as best as he can. "I think you should go."

Marie's own eyes begin to water and she would argue or fight with Kevin about this however her thoughts are swirling around that she has just hurt Edd… The one that she loves… She blinks then turns and dashes away.

"Marie!" May calls chasing after her sister.

Lee glances back to the cannon. "Well. Might as well take this with us. Can't let it go to waste." She hooks it to herself then she dashes to follow the other two. She spots May a little up ahead slowing to a stop but she only stops when she has reached the other girl. She looks to where May is looking and finds Marie sitting curled up with her arms around her knees letting her head be buried in them as she sits there on the grass. She leads May over to the other and they crouch down by her worried. "Marie." She begins then Marie speaks.

"It's all my fault!" She slightly sobs to herself.

"Hey come now." Lee says placing a hand on Marie's back. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known. Besides you looked awesome flying through the air like that." She tries to cheer the other up.

"Yeah!" May agrees smiling in an attempt to get her sister to smile.

"Not right now ladies." Marie sighs. "I want to be alone."

"Fine but don't continue this when you come back." Lee says getting up to let Marie have a little time alone. "And if you don't come back we're going to find you." She adds with a glance back to the other. "Come on May." She begins to walk away.

May looks to Lee with a frown then looks worriedly back to Marie before getting up and following Lee as they leave for now.

Marie stays there for a while before finally getting up and wiping her eyes and standing tall. "I shouldn't have tried to take Double D's happiness." She says to herself. "And now I was given these consequences of hurting the one that I love." She closes her eyes taking a deep breath before opening her eyes again. "And I should just let him be happy. There is more fish in the sea for me." She smiles softly to herself then she heads on home for now.

The next day…

Marie is walking along towards school alone right now, the other two went chasing after the two still single Ed's, when she stops spotting Kevin and Edd standing just like they did yesterday by a tree. She quickly ducks into hiding behind the tree and peers around it watching them as she listens.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't stay home today?" Kevin asks worriedly and his back is to Marie so she can't see his face but can imagine a frown of worry on his face.

"I'll be fine Kevin. Just a few broken ribs is all. They'll heal." Edd tries to assure Kevin.

Kevin carefully brings his arms around Edd mostly going for his shoulders and pulls him close. "Fine but you can't do anything that might make it worse." He slightly sighs.

Edd smiles and chuckles softly. "Don't worry Kevin. I'll be careful." He assures him.

Marie smiles softly as she is glad to know that Edd will be just fine. She turns her back to the two her hands falling from the tree's trunk to hang at her sides. "Be good to him like you are now." She says under her breath before she walks away pulling out a fat cigar placing it in her mouth and lighting it.

The end.

AN:

This was done as a request story so I hope you liked the finished product!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kitkat.


End file.
